Our not so quiet life!
by Santanaforever20
Summary: James and Lily take in James' Sisters after the death of his parents. Harry Potter Charmed crossover first chapter is telling you who's who. CP - Spanking in later Chapter don't Like don't read My first fanfic
1. Who's who

**Our Not so quiet life!**

**Summary:**

**James and Lily take in James' Sisters after the death of his parents. Harry Potter Charmed crossover first chapter is telling you who's who. CP in later Chapter don't Like don't read First fanfic**

**James Harrison Potter**

**Lillian Rachael Potter**

**Danielle Elizabeth Potter**

**Sophie-Louise Isabelle Potter**

**Yazmine Paige Potter**

**Harrison James Potter**

**Rachael Lillian Potter**

**James' Sister's who end up living with them:**

**Prudence Rosemary Potter**

**Piper Marie Potter**

**Phoebe Alyssa Potter**

**Paige Christine Potter**

**Lily's Sister's:**

**Janice Isla Evans**

**Rebecca Katherine Evans **

**Friend's of the Family:**

**Sirius Orion Black - Becky**

**Severus Tobias Snape - Jan**

**Remus John Lupin - 'Ashley' as in Nymphdora**

**Nymphdora Ashley Tonks**

**Future Boyfriends and girlfriends:**

**Benjamin Andrew Smith - Sophie**

**Luke Jonathon Priddis - Dannii**

**Jordan Edward Burrows - Yaz**

**Draco Ares Malfoy - Rachael**

**Ginevra Molly Weasley - Harry**

**Leo Christopher Wyatt - Piper**

**Andrew Stewart Cook - Prue**

**Jonathon Elliott Matthews- Paige**

**Charlie John Thomas - Phoebe**


	2. Chapter 1 What a day!

Our Not so Quiet life!

Chapter one - What a Day

Wow, what a day, and not in a good way either. We found out this morning that James' parents Harold and Rosemary were killed last night. Then this morning we had to fight for custody over James' four baby sisters. It was between myself and James and some pureblood who just wanted the money. His name was Michael Anderson a well known death eater to all of those within the order. So we were there fighting against someone with power within the ministry. Then this Michael Anderson was stupid enough to say that we were unfit to be parents I then lost it a little bit and told them that we already had three beautiful girls and that we have enough rooms for everyone to have there own rooms. Then finally after 9 and a half hours we won custody over Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Now I'm making some dinner for the kids, and we know that it's gong to be very hard what with 7 kids all under the age of 7. If you had told me a few years ago that when I was 19 I would have 7 kids under the age of 7 I would of laughed at you. Me and James have triplets Danielle Elizabeth, Sophie-Louise Isabelle and Yazmine Paige and they are 4 months old. We then have Paige Christine who is 1, Phoebe Alyssa who is 2, Piper Marie is 4 and then Prudence Rosemary is 6. We are all from a world of witchcraft and wizardry where an evil wizard named Voldemort is killing muggles (non-magic folk) and muggle born witches and wizards. Him and his followers were the ones to kill James' Parents and they were killed because they wouldn't join Voldemort.

' James honey, can you go get the girls please, dinners nearly ready.'

' Yeah sure baby, I love you and thanks for supporting me with taking in the girls.'

' it's fine were going to have to show them right from wrong and make sure they know that your parents fought for the good.'

' yeah when they get older we'll tell them what happened . But you know what I'm feeling very out numbered there's now 8 girls and then just me how's that fair!' laughed James

'go get the girls you big baby.' laughed Lily

After a long kiss James broke it off to go get the girls.

' Girls time for dinner'

' James'

' Yeah Prue what's the matter?'

' Are we going to live with you now?'

' Yes baby girl you are is that ok?'

' I think so as long as you don't put me in time out, mummy and daddy always did and I didn't like it.'

' well if you're a good girl I won't put you in time out but if your naughty I will.'

' ok I love you James, and I get to be an even bigger sister now.'

' your right but if we don't get down stairs Lily will eat us alive.'

'ok James' replied Prue and piper he then picked up phoebe and Paige and they all went into the kitchen.

'Heya girls I've done chicken nuggets, chips and peas is that ok?'

'Lily I don't like peas could I please have beans instead?' asked Prue

'yeah sure I'll do them now for you.'

'thank you'

'Piper do you like everything?'

'yes thanks evrything is fine.'

'ok, there you go Prue beans instead of peas eat up'

While James was helping Phoebe eat her dinner I went and put Paige, Danielle, Sophie-Louise and Yazmine to bed. When I finished I went downstairs to an argument between James and Prue.

'No don't tell me what to do I'm going to go outside and play.'

'Prue put your P.J's on now! You can't go out because it is to dark! It is also nearly your bedtime so get ready for bed.'

'I don't care, I'm not getting ready for bed coz I'm a big girl.'

'Lily please help I'll loose it otherwise.'

'Right Prudence listen to me now, it is too dark to go outside again today, your bedtime is in an hour so you either be a good girl and get ready for bed, then have 6 minutes in time out and then you can have a snuggle with me James and Piper or I will get you ready then I will put you to bed with a sore bum now it's your choice what's it going to be?'

'get ready for bed.'

'good girl, tomorrow if it's nice we'll go beach or to the park.'

'Yey I like the sound of that' said a very happy Prue and Piper.

'ok Prue go get your P.J's on then into that corner for 6 minutes.'

'ok I'm sorry.'

'it's ok Prue your forgiven now into the corner.'

After 30 minutes of talking Lily put a very tired Piper to Bed after 5 minutes she was fast asleep. Lily then went down to James and Prue cuddled up together and Prue was sound asleep.

'Heya when did she go?'

'about 2 minutes ago, she's a good girl really.'

'they all are they just need us to be firm but fair, they're our babies as well now, we have to make sure they have the right discipline to stay good people.'

'yeah I know.'

'and you need to stop arguing with Prue it doesn't help!'

' I just don't know how to handle it, Prue and Piper told me earlier that they didn't like time outs so I didn't want o put her there as it's been a long day.'

' I know for a fact that your mum and dad would of given her a few swats to think about while in time out, you can't not punish them because of what's happened , it will make it harder for you. Now it's been a long day for us so how about you put Prue to bed and then we can snuggle up in bed, it won't be long and then Danielle, Sophie-Louise, Yazmine and let's not forget Paige and Phoebe will wake up. It'll be like a train one will wake up we'll get her to sleep then another will wake.'

'sounds good to get some sleep I think it's your turn to get up all night'

'keep dreaming' laughed Lily

'worth a try!'

'I suppose, see you in the morning.'

'night baby.' replied a sleepy James


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Prue time to get up .'

'no, go away.'

Prue I suggest you get up now.'

'no let me sleep!'

'right I'm going to go wake up Piper and when I get back you better be awake other wise I'll get the tickle monster.'

Ok, I'll get up if you don't get the tickle monster.' replied a very tired Prue

'ok I'm going to go wake Piper up, when I get back I want you to be in the bathroom getting ready.'

'ok!'

Lily left Prue's room shaking her head thinking about how much Prue was like James. When she walked into Piper's room what she found was piper already up and ready looking out of the window crying.

'Piper baby what's the matter?'

' I miss mummy and daddy'

'well, mummy and daddy will always be with you, watching you where ever you are and I know that they will love you forever just like me and James will.' replied Lily she had talked to James about what to tell the girls so that they would see that they would always be loved no mater who's looking after them.

' will you and James still love us even if were not good?'

'yeah we will. We will love you forever I promise.'

'ok then tanks, I love you Lily.'

'it's ok Baby, but guess what?'

'What?'

' I love you too, I love you up to the sky back down again all over the world and a lot more too!'

'wow! That's a lot of love' Piper giggled

'But it's there all the time for all of you no matter have big a pain in the bum you become we will always love you the same.

'I like the sound of that' and at that very moment Piper's belly rumbled making them both laugh.

'well I think your belly has spoken, so how about you go downstairs for breakfast.'

'yeah ok.'

Lily watch Piper skipping out of the room then went to make sure Prue was up but what she saw did not please her.

'Prue I thought I told you to get up.'

'and I thought I told you to go away!'

'Prudence do not talk to me like that, get up Now!'

' I'm sorry Lily.'

'oh you will be young lady, get washed, dressed and downstairs for breakfast now'

'ok' replied a very worried Prue as whenever her mum or dad said that she was spanked and grounded, oh how she hated be grounded.

As Lily walked down the stairs she was thinking about how worried she had sounded but she new that she couldn't let her get away with it. She decided to talk to James so that they could figure out what to do together.

'James we need to talk about Prudence.'

'I'm guessing she's in trouble.'

'well yeah, she talked to me like I was a piece of rubbish and we can't let her get away with it.'

'what do you want to do?'

'I don't know, what would your mum or dad do?'

'well I don't think she would of done it in the first place but if she did it would normally be a spanking.'

'that's what my mum would of done too, I'm guessing I can't let her get away with it after what I just said.'

'no, but it's a nice day so how about you sort Prue out then we will go to the beach and then for a meal afterwards.'

'sounds good I'll talk to her after she finished her breakfast. Not that I want to.'

'I know but we have to be consistent.'

'yeah well I don't have to like it!'

James and Lily stood and hugged for a bit until they heard a cry.

'I'll get. It looks like Prue has finished her breakfast.' said James

'ok I'll go sort it out and then pack for our day out afterwards.'

'ok then I'll go keep everyone entertained.'

' no funny business, I want them to grow up prank free, to grow up to be mature girls and to be nothing like you or those marauders, got it?'

'yes honey.'

'and why don't I believe you?'

'I don't know I thought you trusted me, but oh how wrong!'

'you know what I trust you it Sirius and Steven I don't trust. Maybe I'll only let Remus in!'

'no you can't do that I'll be lonely Remus is such a goody goody!'

'how sweet I'm only joking how about you ask Sirius and Jan if they would like to come and also Sev and Becky?'

'ok then cool, can I ask Steve and Remy as well?'

'yeah sure now I need to talk to Prudence'

With that she gave James a kiss then turned to Prue.

'Prudence come with me Please'

'ok Lily.'

Prue knew she was in trouble but it didn't help her stomach when lily called her Prudence or gave her the look that told her she wasn't messing. The walk to her room talk forever in the silence that was around and when they entered her room she got even more worried.

'Right prudence come here now!'

'I'm sorry Lily, I won't do it again.'

'we need to talk Prudence, so come here please.'

'am I in trouble?' Prue asked in a small voice.

'Prue, the way you talked to me was unacceptable, why did you do it?'

'I don't know, but I really miss mummy and daddy.'

'ok but would you of talked to your mummy or daddy like that?'

'no umm….. Never.'

'look Prudence, mummy and daddy will always be with you, watching you where ever you are and I know that they will love you forever just like me and James will. Myself and james are going to look after you now…….'

'does that mean you are our new mummy and daddy?'

'well we think of you as our children now so in a way yes, but you don't have to call us mummy or daddy…….'

'oh ok then. But if I want to call you mummy and daddy can I?'

'yes, me and James talked about it last night and it's totally up to you. But back on topic, you didn't think about what you said before you said it so I'm going to Spank you.'

'no please, 'm sorry.'

'I know your sorry but I'm gong to give you 12 swats 6 with your trousers up and six on your bare bum.'

'no please not on bare bum, that really hurts.'

'well you were really naughty, and you are getting 6 swats on your bare bum, so come here.'

'I'm sorry'

'not yet your not.'

And with that Lily pulled Prue across her lap.

'now Prudence why are you getting this spanking?'

'because I was horrible when I talked to you'

With that Lily started spanking Prue's little bottom. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.

After those six Lily proceeded to pull Prue's trousers and knickers down.

'No Please Lily I'll be good no more please.' wailed Prue

Lily didn't take any notice of the pleas as her bum was a very light pink so with that she applied 2 to her bum then the last 4 to her sit spots.

'there you go all finished , your forgiven and forgotten. Lily said as she was rubbing circles into Prue's back to calm her down.

'I'm 'sob' sorry'

''I know shh calm down, there you go all better.' lily was now cuddling Prue making sure her bum didn't make contact with her legs.

' I love you Lily.'

' I love you too Prue, know how about you go downstairs and I'll pack to go to the beach.'

'yeah, oh then.' Prue Left the room rubbing her bum but she had a smile on her face and Lily thought that she was the luckiest person as she had 7 beautiful children that where pure good, but with all children they needed the love of a mum and dad and that was exactly what herself and James were going to be. She then walked out of the room to pack for the beach.


End file.
